


Dreamers of the Universe

by fcllencngels



Series: Sheith Week [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Day 1: Dreamer, Light Angst, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Keith worshipped the stars, and Shiro visited them.Work for Day 1 of Sheith Week unlimited!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so no one told me it was Sheith week and I'm angry. It's like almost 1 am here for day three and i'm posting day one rn what is going on

Keith had always loved the stars.

How could he not when they held eons of information, twinkling at him like mischievous gods high in the sky? As a child, he had only wanted them to swallow him whole, tell him of ages long past, before he had been abandoned, before the people of the world had stripped him of his life and thrown him into a lifeless box they had told him to call “home.”

So as days and years went on, he decided to learn all he could about them, in a vain effort to become closer to them. If he could become smarter, faster, _better_ , then maybe one day he could touch them and learn the truth, learn about everything that had gone wrong in his life.

But that had just been a dream.

The stories he had heard from Greek myths telling tales of fallen mortals now worshipped, to gruesome Aztec legends about the sun god, were just that. Stories. Space and stars couldn’t possibly tell him the story of his past, it couldn’t tell him where and when he had taken the wrong turn on the road, becoming an orphan, a delinquent.

But it had given him one thing. Maybe the stars couldn’t tell him his past, but it showed him his future, bright and glimmering, a spark of hope in the shape of the Galaxy Garrison.

And maybe he would have become so much more, someone that became something, but instead he found someone who meant more to him than the stars ever would.

From then on, instead of the stars guiding his life, he found a hand in his, a person he could never possibly forget in a million lifetimes. He was everything Keith wasn’t: kind, compassionate, smart, loving, _perfect_.

And as in every story he had ever read, he forgot about the gods waiting in the sky, the ones who had grabbed his attention for over eighteen years. His folly, his mistake.

The stars took one more person from him.

 

* * *

 

Shiro had always been a dreamer.

He had always known he was only human, but it hadn’t mattered, not when his family had worked so hard for him to become something.

And when he entered the Galaxy Garrison, his world flipped right side up, and only after a few years, he was able to repay his family for everything they had ever done for him, and he felt content.

But that was it. He had expected the Garrison to be somewhere where he would find meaning to his life, and though he had a purpose, his life became bland; applying to missions, teaching the classes, there wasn’t something to live for.

Until starry eyes and a fierce bundle of fire and determination entered his life. And never before had Shiro loved someone so dearly. Weekends and nights were filled with work and fights and love and the bland life Shiro had come to know disappeared. The days were too short, the times in between too long, and he found himself acting like a schoolgirl craving her next kiss.

But Shiro had always been a dreamer.

And when he had been accepted onto the Kerberous mission, his brain had already began its preparations, but his heart thrummed with pain at the thought of seeing _him._ Shiro had promised not to leave him, that he would never leave him after everything that had already happened to him. But to decline the mission would mean the end of his dreams, an anchor to the earth, the end to the trips among the stars.

And though he nearly cried with the agony, he left, looking back at Earth in the hopes that he would see those bright eyes from the darkness of space.

He had thought that he would see those eyes again. After all,” _It would only be a few months.”_

But instead, he found himself surrounded with purple, and slowly…slowly he was losing his mind.

But a million, trillion light years away was someone who loved him, someone who needed him, and Shiro had promised a thousand times over that night that he would return, that he would crack a smile and see the one he loved more than anyone else again.

 

* * *

 

Keith would have never thought he would have gotten the chance to visit the stars.

When his world fell around him, that sparkle of hope in his life had disappeared, leaving him abandoned again in the vast lonely desert. Days and nights passed, and without a purpose, Keith became a wanderer.

Instead of the past, he became wrapped in the future. Each day required a new level of concentration, a new way of survival. The only constants he could count on were a knife and death.

He had given up on all else.

At least he had, until he found a cave filled with a wondrous story of battles and glory and joy, and he wondered, he hoped that one day he could achieve such a life. But the one he had loved had left and never returned, and he was alone, alone and cold.

But then a star fell from the sky, crashing into the ground below, and he found everything over again; Shiro and the stars and a purpose in life.

And maybe he hadn’t been meant for the glory in that life, but he could try. He could dream and hope and beg for one thing, one person, even at the cost of his life.

 

* * *

 

Shiro had never been happier.          

Maybe dreams did come true.

Months passed on, and though they were filled with battles and struggles, they contained small bits of the community and life he had so sorely missed from his time in space.

But most of all, he was able to live again, to have the breath knocked from his lungs every time he saw Keith round a corner, to smile as they kissed slowly in the hallways.

But with every good thing came something equal in price.

Shiro had never been happier.

At least until he had to leave Keith again.

**Author's Note:**

> [fxllenxngelss'](http://fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com) is the name, writing's the game.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Vote for me as best angst for @voltronawards?](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfpkSoFgS0DaatbtqZ9W3iaIQh_G0M35EUmYf4m9U16YcCD5A/viewform)


End file.
